


Love is Dead.

by Gravitational_Rice



Series: Fly Away Alone, to the Edge of Oblivion. [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, If you squint DiaMaru's there ig, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Sayo-nara.
Series: Fly Away Alone, to the Edge of Oblivion. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108625
Kudos: 4





	Love is Dead.

_ To think that we were happily talking about our future 5 hours ago. _

Hanamaru ran.

_ Please, answer the phone. _

The rain poured.

_ You have to be okay. _

A car passed by.

_ You can’t do this. _

Thunder boomed.

_ Please, my droopy bunny. _

The rain hit her face.

_ Please just be taking a nap. _ _   
_ _   
_ The house was getting closer.

_ Please don’t be dead. _

She ran up to the door, and knocked as hard as she could.   
  
_ Please answer the door. _

Not a sound was heard except for the falling rain.

“DIA-CHAN PLEASE!!”

No one answered the door.

_ I’ll call Ruby. _ _   
_ _   
_ Hanamaru barely called when Ruby answered.   
  
“What’s wrong?”

“Dia-chan...she’s not...she’s not answering the door…”

“WHAT!? There’s a key underneath the potted plant! Open the door and make sure she’s okay! I’ll tell mom! Stay on the line with me!”

She did as she was told.   
  


_ Please, just be asleep. _ _   
_ _   
_ She knocked on Dia’s door.   
  
“Dia-chan?”

No answer.

“Dia-chan, are you alright, zura?”

No answer.   
  
“I’m opening the door.”

She gently opened the door.

“Di-DIA!!”

Hanamaru dropped her phone, completely forgetting about Ruby on the other line.

“P-Please no...no NO NO!!”

There on the ground lied Dia, motionless.

“No, you can’t be!!”

In her abdomen, a knife.   
  
“P-Please…”

There was no denying she was dead.   
  
“Dia…”

There was no life in her eyes.

“No…”

Blood, still fresh, filled the room with it’s terrible smell.   
  
_ This has to be a nightmare. _

The smell is nauseating.

“I…”

She ran out of there, not wanting to see anymore.

Ruby and her family had already gotten back.   
  
“Is onee-chan okay?”

“Don’t go in there.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s dead and there’s nothing we can fucking do about it.”

  
Choking out words through tears, Hanamaru left the house, not looking back.  
  
  
_ She’s gone. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m sorry. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you when you needed it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Now you’re dead and there’s nothing I can do but sit here and cry in denial. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This is so fucking selfish of me. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I hope you didn’t suffer any pain when you took your life. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I hope you woke up in heaven, with someone telling you that it was going to be okay. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dia...I love you. _ __   
_   
_ __ I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you.


End file.
